


You're on your...Period?

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Caretaker reader, Cramps, F/M, Hurt Dean, Mood Swings, Periods, Sam is a Little Shit, all that jazz, slight fighting, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: What happens when a witch hunt goes wrong and Dean gets cursed with... The side effects of a period?





	1. Aw hell...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> hope you enjoy the story! Also, don't be afraid to comment/leave suggestions in the comments. Love you!

Great.  
That's amazing.  
The damn witch put a curse on Dean, and we can't figure out what the hell it is.

Flashback...

Silently, I snuck behind the witch, that we've been hunting for the last week and a half, and held my knife up to her throat.  
"Freeze bitch." I demanded, gritting my teeth.  
"Not a chance, dearie!" She replied, cackling as she flung me across the room, and I hit the hard concrete wall.  
"(Y/n)!" I heard my boyfriend, Dean, yell in concern. He tackled her, stabbing her in the stomach, as she released a deafening screech. He stood up, and backed away from the witch. A moment later, she stood up too, clutching her bleeding stomach.  
"You will pay for this, Dean Winchester!" She exclaimed. She was silent for a moment, until a wicked grin spread across her face. "Iratos menstruis feminarum!" She chanted, and a red lightning bolt hit Dean right in the stomach. Almost immediately, Sam stabbed her in the back of her sorry head. 

Dean stood back up again, and began checking himself over, looking confused. I honestly could see why. Absolutely nothing had happened with the curse.  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." I confessed, quietly.  
"You think?" Dean replied, snarkily. 

Present...

Back at the bunker, Dean, Sam, and I started researching about the curse that witch had put on Dean. Apparently, the Latin chanting had translated to: Angry menstruating women. What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Anyways, we stayed up until 3:00am, when we decided that we should get some sleep and try again tomorrow. We went to our separate rooms and soon fell asleep.

The next day...

I was sleeping peacefully, until I was awoken by a shout of pain coming from Dean's room. I instantly shot up, grabbed my knife, and ran down the hall. I saw Sam following close behind, gun in his hand. I carefully opened the door only to see Dean, curled into the fetal position on the floor. Worried, I rushed over, and knelt down next to him.  
"Dean, baby, what's wrong?!" I asked, concernedly. I only busted out the pet names when something was wrong.  
"It feels like somebody is scraping out my abdomen with a rusty spoon..." He strained.  
"What do y-" I cut myself off, once I remembered what the spell translated to. Angry menstruating women. "Goddammit." I cursed under my breath. Assuming that it would be impossible for Dean to be bleeding out of his dick, he's probably just having the other side effects. 

Hopefully. 

"I'll be right back." I announced. I walked downstairs, only to be followed by Sam, once more. I began to search the cupboards for a bottle of Advil.  
"Soo.." Sam drew out, "Dean is on his... period?"  
"Yup." My response caused chuckles to escape from Sam's mouth. I smacked him, harshly, to shut him up. "This is NOT funny. Your brother is in a lot of pain right now, jackass." I grabbed the pill bottle and began to walk off, but I decided to give Sam a piece of helpful advice. "Sam?"  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"I'd suggest you avoid Dean at all costs today. He'll probably rip your head off if you say the wrong thing."  
"Ok, thanks (y/n)."  
I hummed a reply, snatching a water bottle on my way up the stairs. 

Very quietly, I opened Dean's door.  
"Hey Hun? I brought some Advil." I said, sweetly.  
"Thanks. By the way, do we have any whiskey?" He asked.  
"No alcohol." I stated, "It'll make it worse. Here, sit up so you can take these."  
He sat up, and gladly took the Advil. Soon after, he lied his head on my shoulder.  
"Is this what women go through every month?" He asked, quietly.  
"Yeah. Minus the bleeding, of course." I replied, rubbing small, soft, circles on his back.  
"Damn... I don't know how you do it."  
"Honestly, me either." I chuckled. 

We sat, leaning on the bed, for a while, until I got a text from Sammy.  
Moose: I know you told me to avoid the grizzly bear today, but we have no food in the bunker. Wanna go out to breakfast?  
I decided to hold off on a response from Dean. "Wanna go out for breakfast?" I asked.  
"Sure." He obviously responded, knowing his love for food. I helped him up, and we went our separate ways to change.


	2. Well, you're a moody little son of a bitch, aren't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts to have mood swings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you guys enjoy the story, and don't be afraid to comment/leave suggestions down below! Love you!

Well, trying to get Dean to not drive was a pain in the ass. I spent almost 15 minutes trying to convince him that I wouldn't crash the car and that I would treat her like she was my baby too, even though I already do. When Sam tried to volunteer, Dean said that, I quote, "There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you drive my baby, bitch!" That's when I knew that the mood swings were kicking in.  
"Dean, babe, calm down." I calmly demanded. I did not want these two to get into a fight over practically nothing.  
"No! Do you know how many times he's crashed her?!" He snapped.  
"Like twice... Well, somebody is PMSing today, aren't they?" Sam commented.  
"Shut it, Sam!" He exclaimed, angrily.  
"Dean, you can't drive when you're in this much pain, because God knows what'll happen. I promise I will take good care of her, okay?" I reassured him, sweetly, setting my hand on his shoulder.  
"Okay... Okay, let's just get the hell out of here then!" He said, climbing into shotgun, tossing me the keys on his way in. Catching them with ease, I started the car as we took off to the small diner. 

20 minutes later...

After a completely silent car ride to the diner "Gunter Tooty's" we took a seat at one of the booths that the waitress had guided us to. I sat next to Dean, while Sam sat across from us. I noticed these two men, sitting in the booth across the the diner from us, staring at me and whispering. Knowing that I'm an attractive woman, I thought nothing of it. I remembered that I had to tell Dean what he should and shouldn't get.  
"Hey Dean?" I said, receiving his attention.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"There's one more thing with this whole period thing."  
"Oh God, what now?" He asked, slightly worried about what I was going to say next.  
"No greasy foods." 

Everything had gone silent for a moment, until Dean spoke up.  
"What?! What the hell am I supposed to eat then, (y/n)?" He demanded, obviously pissed. "I am NOT eating rabbit food like the Green Giant over here."  
"There's lots of other stuff besides burgers, bacon, and beer, you know right?" I said, getting partially impatient.  
"I know that, (y/n)! God, do you take me for some alcoholic or something?!" He shouted.  
"What the hell did you just say to me?" I asked, pissed that he was being such an ungrateful little shit.  
"I said 'do you take me for an alcoholic or something!?'"  
"You know what Dean?! I haven't done anything except take care of you today, and this is what I fucking get?!" I sighed and put my head in my hands for a moment, then stood up. "I'll be back." I stormed out of the diner. 

I needed to take a breather before things got escalated. I know that this wasn't his fault, but that he was having some major mood swings, but it still stung. He hadn't gotten this agitated with me, since he had the mark. I was outside for about 10 minutes, when I heard somebody come up behind me. I turned around to see that it was Dean, with a regretful look on his face.  
"(Y/n)... I'm sorry. You didn't deserve for me to have snapped at you so hard in the diner. I'm just really pissed off at everything today. I am trying though." He apologized quietly.  
"I know you are, Dean. I forgive you." As I said this, he pulled me into a hug. I returned it, and then we both went inside to finish our breakfasts'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. I am extremely busy atm, but I really wanted to get this second chapter out. Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> K so funny story: I actually tried making up real Latin for the witch to say, so I put in "Feel the wrath of female menstration", and when I double checked it, it was "Angry menstrauting women" so I just went with it.


End file.
